


Dreamlover

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 90's Music, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Framework Universe (Marvel), but make it 90's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: In Phil's opinion, he's done a pretty good job of avoiding his shop neighbor for the past year since Melinda moved herself and her vast collection of records in. Of course, this can’t last forever. Soon Phil finds himself head over heels from the moment she steps foot in his store, Doc Martens and all. They share a summer full of music, mixtapes, and cute pager messages, but it all comes crashing down when an unfamiliar face finds them. Together, Phil and Melinda will have to decide if they want to stay in their eerily perfect world or join one without Blockbuster.Or, the Framework, but with fewer Nazis and more scrunchies.





	Dreamlover

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! I am SO excited to start sharing this fic! I've been working on it pretty much since Captain Marvel came out (driven by my love for 90's!phil). it's built directly around a ton of 90's music since you just can't have a 90's fic without it. the tags and rating will change as the fic progresses and chapters and characters are added ;) hope you enjoy! updates every sunday!
> 
> dedicating this to @Gort who inspired this incredible 90's idea and is the main source of all my 90's knowledge <3

The urgent tinkling of the bell sounds around the empty store. Phil jerks up from dozing at the counter, eyes darting to the shredded fabric and beaded partition separating his store from the conjoined one. The small gold bell tied to the rod of the partition jingles slightly, beginning to still. Whoever came in is just tall enough for Phil to see black hair at the tops of the shelves they walk behind. He stands, lifting onto his toes to try and see better but then clears his throat and leans on the counter instead. ****  
** **

“Hello!” he greets. “Welcome to Carol’s Comics, how can I he-” ****  
** **

The words die on the tip of his tongue as the customer rounds the corner, now in full sight.  ****  
** **

It’s Melinda, the owner of the other store attached to his. Her appearance matches the music that often floats through from her side. She’s decked out in grunge from head to toe, starting at the black webbed choker around her neck. The dark t-shirt she wears is emblazoned with a slightly faded band symbol, half covered by the black leather jacket around her shoulders. Melinda’s standing far enough away that Phil can see her jeans, tight as they are, are black as well and feed into her alarmingly tall combat boots- they’ve got to be at least twenty hole. They give her an extra three inches in height, but even then she’s still small. ****  
** **

Phil swallows and quickly diverts his gaze to her face in case she caught him ogling. But there’s only a smirk on her lips. Melinda crosses the distance to the counter and leans against it, cocking a hip.  ****  
** **

“Hey.” She nods to the rest of the store behind them. “Rush hour?” ****  
** **

Phil composes himself and chuckles. Out of nervous habit, he pushes his glasses farther up his nose. “Quite the opposite. But, school will be out in about an hour, so I’m expecting my usual stream of traffic then.” Mimicking Melinda’s posture, he too leans against the counter but with elbows down on the glass top. “What about you?” ****  
** **

Melinda shrugs, tapping painted black fingernails on the counter. “Shop’s empty so I took a break to check the other store out.” ****  
** **

“Scoping out the competition?” Phil asks playfully.  ****  
** **

She snorts. “I don’t think it’s much of a competition when we’re paying equal rent.” ****  
** **

“Your half is my half. My half is yours.” ****  
** **

Melinda’s eyes dart around the various comics and posters strewn up behind him. “So, you like superheroes?” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Phil says, perhaps too quickly. He winces but continues. “They’re awesome. And for everyone.” ****  
** **

“I never said they weren’t.” ****  
** **

Embarrassment creeps up his neck. Phil softly clears his throat and shifts the conversation slightly. “Sometimes, I wonder what life would be like living in a world where superheroes actually existed.” ****  
** **

“Probably terrifying,” Melinda says. “You never know what could happen at any moment.” ****  
** **

“Like an alien invasion?” ****  
** **

“Or evil organizations rising to power.” ****  
** **

“The heroes would protect us.”  ****  
** **

“They can’t protect everyone.” ****  
** **

Phil nods as if she passed a test. He uncrosses his arms. “I don’t think we’ve ever properly introduced ourselves. I’m Phil.” ****  
** **

“We did when I first moved in, remember?” Melinda asks with an amused twinkle in her eyes. “You ran into me that morning and- “ ****  
** **

“Spilled coffee all down your shirt,” Phil groans. “Yeah, I remember. I’m still mortified.” ****  
** **

Melinda laughs. “It’s fine; it was an accident.” She pushes herself up from leaning on the counter and sticks a hand out to him. “Melinda.” ****  
** **

Her hand slides against his, held firm in his grip. Phil blinks, confused at the staggering familiarity of her hand in his but pushes it aside and shakes Melinda’s hand. He shakes it for a few seconds too long and hastily pulls back, but Melinda only watches him with an amused smile. ****  
** **

Phil clears his throat. “What brings you to my side of paradise then, Melinda?” ****  
** **

“I’m in the market for a birthday present for a neighbor’s kid,” she says. “Female, around seven, has an interest in comics and the like.” ****  
** **

“Well you’ve come to the right place,” Phil says, briefly sweeping out an arm to the large display of comics in the counter between them. “Does she have a favorite superhero?” ****  
** **

“Do you have any comics with the pink power ranger?”  ****  
** **

“I’m afraid I do not. Second favorite?” ****  
** **

“Storm, but I’m pretty sure she owns every comic with her in it.” ****  
** **

“We better be careful, or she might run me out of business,” Phil jokes. “Any interest in action figures?” ****  
** **

Melinda’s brow furrows in thought. “Not really. She’s more into books.” ****  
** **

At that, Phil lights up. “I think I have the perfect thing.” He quickly moves out from behind the counter, going over to a shelf near the back of the store. Melinda follows and stands close behind him as he searches through the books. With an  _ aha! _ Phil pulls a large, thick book out and hands it to her.  ****  
** **

Melinda takes it, keeping her eyes on Phil for a beat before looking down at the book. “A complete history of women in comics?” ****  
** **

“It starts from the forties up until now,” Phil explains, watching as Melinda thumbs through the book. “Never too early to start teaching history. What do you think?” ****  
** **

She scans the back cover before looking up at him, pleased. “I think sold.” ****  
** **

“Not quite,” Phil says. “This is on the house.” ****  
** **

Melinda sighs and tries to give him the book. “Phil, no.” ****  
** **

“Melinda, yes.” He gently pushes the book back to her. “It’s the least I can do after spilling coffee all over your shirt.” ****  
** **

“That was almost a whole year ago.” ****  
** **

“Still.” ****  
** **

Melinda studies him for a moment before she concedes with another sigh. “Fine. But I’m paying you back, at least.” ****  
** **

“Sorry,” Phil says, wincing sympathetically. “This offer is non-refundable.” ****  
** **

“How about I take you out to a movie?”  ****  
** **

The question is so sudden, Phil is momentarily taken aback. He blinks, mouth falling open in shock. Silence stretches between them, filled only by the faint lyrics from  _ Made In Heaven _ trickling in from Melinda’s shop. ****  
** **

Only, Melinda takes his silence negatively. She shuts down, her smile disappearing and clears her throat, gripping the book to her chest. “Unless you don’t want to, which is completely fine. I’ll just- “ ****  
** **

“Melinda.” He interrupts her rambling, placing a hand on her shoulder. When she glances down at it, Phil quickly retracts his hand, feeling his cheeks become hot. “Uh. I’d love it if you took me out to a movie.” ****  
** **

It could be his eyes playing tricks, but Phil thinks he sees a faint blush rising on Melinda’s cheeks. He does notice how she presses her lips together to try and hide a smile. She ends up biting her lower lip before asking, “What day would be best for you?” ****  
** **

_ Any day _ he wants to blurt out but instead says, “This Friday after closing?” ****  
** **

This time Melinda doesn’t try to hide her smile. “It’s a date.”

* * *

Phil nearly kicks his last customer out the door as they’re leaving on Friday evening. With hands shaking from both nerves and excitement, he shuts the shop’s front door and locks it before flipping the sign to  _ Closed _ . After double checking the lock, he turns around and runs right into Melinda, quite literally but luckily doesn’t have a beverage in his hands this time.  ****  
** **

“Oh!” Phil exclaims, mortified. “Sorry.” ****  
** **

“Hey,” she says, an easy smile slipping onto her lips. Phil feels his breath catch a little. “You ready?” ****  
** **

“Uh, yeah,” he stammers, nodding. “Yeah. I’ll follow you over?” ****  
** **

“Sounds good." ****  
** **

The entire ride to the theater, Phil hands shake against the wheel. He takes deep breaths, concentrates on Melinda’s license tag in front of him, fiddles with the radio, but nothing settles him. It’s strange. This isn’t his first date by a long shot, but it’s his first date with  _ Melinda _ . Phil nudges his glasses up further, wiping his hands on his jeans as he gets out of the car.  ****  
** **

“Ready?” ****  
** **

At the question, Phil is once again hit with a sudden sense of familiarity but pushes it aside. He nods, falling in step with Melinda. “Yep.” ****  
** **

Melinda’s outfit is similar to the one she wore the other day, but this time she has a black leather mini skirt and black tights on instead of skin-tight jeans. Phil isn’t complaining one bit. Her makeup is heavier too, eyeliner thicker and lips painted a deep red. Her boots, however, seem taller than the previous ones but still puts her only up to his chin. When Melinda catches his gaze, she smiles, her relaxed disposition the complete opposite of the butterflies Phil feels.  ****  
** **

Phil clears his throat as they walk up to the theater. “You should get picking rights since you asked me.” ****  
** **

“I think it’s the other way around,” Melinda says. She playfully nudges his shoulder. “Come on. I’m game with anything.” ****  
** **

He glances at the movie posters along the theater walls. “How about Batman Forever?” ****  
** **

“Batman Forever it is. Do you like those comics?” ****  
** **

“They’re not my favorite, but they’re not my least favorite,” Phil says with a shrug.  ****  
** **

“Which ones are your favorite, then?” ****  
** **

“Captain America.” ****  
** **

“Never heard of him.” ****  
** **

Phil chokes. “H-  _ what? _ ” He turns to her, eyes wide and jaw slack with shock. “Never heard of  _ Captain America? _ ” ****  
** **

Melinda’s lips purse as if she’s trying to hold in a laugh. “Nope.” ****  
** **

“How- how have you not heard of him?” ****  
** **

“I wasn’t into comics growing up,” she says, shrugging. “I spent more time on the ice than at home, so there wasn’t much room to have a different hobby.” ****  
** **

The present issue of Melinda not knowing about Captain America is pushed aside. “You skate?” ****  
** **

“Past tense. I quit after nearly shattering my tibia and turned to falling on the mats instead.” ****  
** **

“Mats?” ****  
** **

“Karate, MMA,” she explains, waving a hand dismissively as if her achievements weren’t impressive. “You name it; I’ve done it.” ****  
** **

At that, Phil isn’t surprised. With the confident way Melinda carries herself and the defensive stance she always seems to fall into even just standing around, he thought she knew martial arts. But the ice skating was a shock. He glances at her, trying to quell down the admiration. “You should have your own comic book character.” ****  
** **

Melinda laughs. “I’m not that interesting.” ****  
** **

“I beg to differ.” At Phil’s words, she rolls her eyes, but Phil sees the side of her neck flush a delicate pink.  ****  
** **

They reach the ticket counter, and the conversation comes to a halt. Melinda requests the movie and after exchanging her card, hands Phil his ticket. They move out of the line and walk into the theater, foregoing the long line in front of the concession stand.  ****  
** **

“Did your neighbor’s daughter enjoy the book?” ****  
** **

“Loves it,” Melinda tells him. “I don’t think she’s put it down since.” She glances to him as he opens the theater door for her and waits until he falls back in step with her to keep talking. “You were right.” ****  
** **

Phil deflects the compliment with a shrug and a bashful duck of his head. “I used to love reading about history when I was younger. In fact, I almost became a history professor.” ****  
** **

“Really?” Melinda asks, twisting to look at him as she climbs the stairs. “What stopped you?” ****  
** **

“The shop. My mentor who owned it passed suddenly, and at the time, it seemed way more interesting than teaching middle school.” ****  
** **

“Her name was Carol?” ****  
** **

“What?” Phil asks. “No, his name was Nick.” ****  
** **

Melinda frowns. “Then why is your shop called Carol’s Comics?” ****  
** **

“Oh, he named it after some lady he hung out with for like, a weekend. Said she was out of this world. I didn’t have the heart to change it since he never saw her again before his death. What about you?” Phil asks. “Were you in a band or something?” ****  
** **

She laughs. “No. No way. I just really like music. I hung out at my town’s music store so much the owner gave me the keys before she moved. Luckily I didn’t have to rename it, so it remains as The Music Store.” ****  
** **

“Original,” Phil says before musing, “Kind of similar stories.” ****  
** **

“Yeah.” Melinda nods. “Kind of.” ****  
** **

Soon the lights in the theater dim and the movie begins. Much to Phil’s disappointment, the move is… boring. No sooner does the thought cross his mind, Melinda leans over and whispers, “This is lame.” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Phil agrees. “Wanna leave?” ****  
** **

Melinda nods, and together the two leave the theater, whispering apologies to the people in their row as they step over feet. At one point on their way out, Phil slips in some spilled soda on the stairs. He flails, but a hand grabs his, holding tight with a surprising amount of strength. Melinda steadies him, pulling Phil close out of habit and off the rest of the stairs. He stumbles, partially from the slip but mostly from his rapidly beating heart. Melinda studies him in the dim light, eyes darting over him in concern.  ****  
** **

“You okay?” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” he breathes, breathless from more than the near fall. “I’m good.” ****  
** **

“Good,” Melinda says but doesn’t let go of his hand even when Phil regains his footing and continues walking out of the theater. “Tell me, are the Batman comics that disinteresting?” ****  
** **

Phil laughs. “No way. The comics are way better.” ****  
** **

“Maybe you can show them to me sometimes.” ****  
** **

He nearly chokes at Melinda’s blatant flirting. Judging by the mischievous grin she wears, she’s pleased with his reaction. “Uh, sure. You can come by anytime.” ****  
** **

Upon exiting the theater, they’re immediately engulfed with the familiar heat and humidity of summertime that the air conditioning in the theater provided relief from. Across the street from the movie theater is a quaint ice cream place. Phil has a craving, whether it be from the temperature or not wanting his evening with Melinda to end yet. “Wanna get some ice cream?” ****  
** **

Melinda shrugs. “Sure, why not.” ****  
** **

Even though it’s almost nine and the sun is just now setting, there’s hardly anyone on the road. When they’re sure no one is looking, Phil and Melinda dash across the street, breathlessly laughing once their feet touch the sidewalk. Melinda teeters slightly when her heel catches on the curb. Phil takes that opportunity to twirl her around, lifting their hands above her head. He doesn’t know why he does it, but it’s been startlingly easy to slip into a level of comfort around Melinda that is almost unusual. Her laughter grows louder as she spins, dark hair fanning out across the pink sky. Not for the first time that night, Phil finds himself wishing he had brought a camera, or at least had a photogenic memory so he could capture each time Melinda smiles. It’s an odd thing to wish, especially since Melinda is nothing less than stingy with her laughter, but Phil can’t help but think that each smile of hers is fleeting. He distracts himself by twirling her around again, joining in with her laughter.  ****  
** **

The walk up to the parlor is barren of any more spins, but fireflies appear as the sky grows darker. Melinda gasps at the sight of the first one and Phil makes a mental note for another time. The only people at the parlor is a family with a few young kids and a bored looking employee.  ****  
** **

Melinda squints at the menu as they walk up. “I think I’m going to get peanut butter chocolate.” She turns to Phil. “How about you? Chocolate chunk?” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, that’s actually my favorite.” ****  
** **

She smiles. “Lucky guess.”  ****  
** **

When Melinda reaches for her wallet, Phil reluctantly pulls his hand from hers to grab his. “Nope. You got the movie. I got this.” ****  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes but steps away from the counter. Phil pays and is soon handing Melinda her ice cream. They find an empty table a few feet away, lit up by the bright lights around the ice cream parlor that bugs buzz around. Melinda takes the seat opposite of Phil, immediately digging into her ice cream that’s already begun to melt.  ****  
** **

“Okay,” Phil begins, jabbing at the chocolate chunks in his ice cream. He takes a bite then points the spoon defensively at Melinda. “We need to discuss how you’ve never heard of Captain America.” ****  
** **

Melinda laughs. “This again?” ****  
** **

“He’s practically a national icon, Mel!” he says, oblivious to the nickname that slipped out. “There have been movies about him, even documentaries.” ****  
** **

“All for a fictional character?” ****  
** **

“People admire him!” ****  
** **

“Must be some guy.” ****  
** **

“I  _ have  _ to introduce you to the comics now.” ****  
** **

Instead of the coy glint in Melinda’s eyes, Phil swears he sees something akin to fondness under the fluorescent lights. “I’ll hold you to it.” ****  
** **

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, exchanging brief glances as they finish their rapidly melting ice cream. Music drifts along with the breeze as speakers around the parlor crackle. Familiar notes reach Phil’s ears, and without his notice, he begins humming.  ****  
** **

Before long, Melinda’s voice intervenes. “You know this song?” ****  
** **

“Huh?” he stops scraping the spoon along the cup. “Hard Place To Be?” Phil asks. “Yeah, of course. Do you?” ****  
** **

Melinda scoffs. “Of course I do. I own a music store.” ****  
** **

“Oh, so you know every song there ever is?” he teases.  ****  
** **

“Don’t try me, Coulson.” As he laughs, Melinda explains. “It’s just not a very well known song. I was surprised.”  ****  
** **

“Well, I am full of surprises.”  ****  
** **

“Does that include your new goatee?” ****  
** **

Quickly, Phil snatches a napkin, rubbing at his chin where ice cream had dripped down. His cheeks burn as Melinda laughs, but eventually, he joins in too.  ****  
** **

“There’s going to be a venue in town next weekend at the park,” Melinda says once they’re at their cars and the sky is dark. “No big names, just small bands. Would you like to go?” ****  
** **

“I would,” Phil says. “But only if you’ll be there.” ****  
** **

She scoffs and bumps his shoulder with hers again. “Of course, I’ll be there.” ****  
** **

“Then it’s a date.” ****  
** **

Melinda returns his smile, and Phil feels his heart stutter. He’s already in deep and can’t do anything to stop himself from falling further. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
